


Fire and Slaughter

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: The aftermath of a battle is never pleasant.





	Fire and Slaughter

The work was back-breaking and soul-sapping.

Bodies stretched all around, lying in the ungainly sprawl of death, some with swords and spears still grasped in cold hands, others locked in their last mortal combat.

Pyres were already burning, glowing red as ever more fuel was lugged to them.

Armour had to be stripped off, thrown aside with weapons to be sorted and reclaimed later. There could be no waste with war still to be waged.

Aragorn bent to haul an uruk of Mordor off one of Prince Imrahil’s swan knights.

There would be no respite for any this long night.


End file.
